


One Million Dollars

by batpan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, also i suck at titles, nothing happens though, slight mentions of non-con, there's one character that is just really shady, this is probably really dumb honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batpan/pseuds/batpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...if you wanted to take me out all you had to do was ask! No need to spend such a ridiculous amount of money!”<br/>In which Jason gets in a bit over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching a movie where people were auctioning themselves off (for a date) in a charity event.  
> Also, this is my first time writing (or at least posting) a comic related fic. So if it sucks I'm really sorry. I'm trying to get back into the writing groove.

Jason tugged at his shirt collar with a grimace. Everything about his current attire felt uncomfortable and restricting. He hadn’t had to dress up like this since his Robin days, when he was forced into going to some Wayne Enterprise benefit.

Dropping his hand from the collar, Jason began scanning the crowd for his target. It didn’t take long for his eyes to land on Gabriel Casso.  
He was a mob boss with his hands deep in Gotham’s drug trade, but was good at keeping the evidence of that fact hidden, the only reason he wasn’t behind bars yet.  
Jason had also heard quite a few rumors that consent wasn’t a part of Casso’s vocabulary.

And that was the main reason that Jason was dressed in a suit and tie, at a charity event for Gotham’s Children Hospital. It was a charity auction…of people.  
In about 5 minutes, attractive men and women would take to the stage and be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

Kind of ridiculous in Jason’s opinion, especially because they would be paying an insane amount of money for just one date, even if it was for a good cause.

When he’d heard that Casso would be attending the event, though, Jason figured it’d be a good opportunity to maybe gain some intel on him. Not only that, but he’d probably need to keep an eye on whichever poor soul was unfortunate enough to be bought by the mobster.

Jason was making his way over to an open table near Casso’s when he spotted a familiar face. Instinctually, he stopped, staggering back a bit in surprise. Except, Jason wasn’t sure why he was surprised in the first place. _Of course_ Bruce would be at such a big socialite event. God forbid Gotham’s precious billionaire playboy doesn’t make an appearance.

Turning his face away from Bruce, Jason continued on towards his original point of destination. He sat down at the table, angling his body in a way that blocked Bruce’s line of vision from seeing him.  
Jason may have stopped killing, but that didn’t mean things weren’t still a bit awkward. And Bruce definitely did not trust Jason as far as he could throw him. If he was spotted, he would be questioned, and Jason just wasn’t in the mood for that shit tonight.

As he sat at the table, listening in on Casso’s rather boring conversation with another on of Gotham’s elite, Jason’s thoughts began to wander. Would Bruce keep up appearances and waste his money to wine and dine some blonde bimbo, or was his appearance strictly that, an appearance?

The lights dimmed then, and important looking people took to the stage and began introductions, and thanking everyone for attending and blah blah such a great cause blah blah blah. Jason tuned it out, trying to focus his attention strictly on Casso.

The evening dragged on rather slowly. Some deals were made fairly quickly, others went on and on as the rich tried their best to outbid one another.

Jason was getting anxious. He wasn’t fond of sitting around for such lengths of time, and being completely surrounded by Gotham’s upper class made his skin itch.  
Not to mention that Casso hadn’t taken any bites yet. Jason wasn’t sure if this was good, or really, really bad.

Turned out to be the former, as things suddenly took a rather interesting turn.

“Next up for bids, we have Richard Grayson, son to Gotham’s very own Bruce Wayne.”

Jason’s head snapped towards the direction of the stage, and sure enough Dick was up there, decked out in a fancy tux and a charming smile.

Of fucking course the Golden boy would volunteer himself like this. God, _he should have known._ How fucking predictable was his predecessor?

The bids started up immediately, and god it was like a damn race between women _and_ men. Because who _wouldn’t_ want pretty-boy Dick Grayson? Hell, Jason- _nope, not going there._

As he was trying to shake off the thoughts of a fifteen year old crush that possibly hadn’t died along with him, the voice Jason had been listening for all night finally spoke up.

“Seventy thousand dollars!” Casso’s arrogant voice spoke up, and _shit._ No one had paid more than fifty thousand so far tonight.  
Hesitantly, someone offered up 75, but Casso quickly shot that down with an offer of 90. Jesus.

Jason glanced over at Bruce, who looked tense. And shit, _he knew._ This was bad. What the fuck had Dickie gotten himself into? Bruce looked like he wanted to do something, but he couldn’t do anything. How bad would it look if he was trying to outbid a man for his adopted son?

“Ninety thousand, going once, going twice-“

“A hundred thousand!” The words came flying out of his mouth before Jason could stop them. _Fuck._ All eyes were suddenly on him. Casso glared at him before countering the offer. Another offer came out of Jason’s mouth, and he could see Bruce looking at him from the corner of his eye. The bidding war raged on, and Jason felt like he was watching from a distance instead of being an actual participant.

“Eight hundred thousand!” Casso growled out, and if looks could kill…well, Jason would be six feet under again.

“One million dollars.” Jason said, and _god he did not just bid that much._ Jason had money, but not enough to blow on saving Dick from a shitty date. Especially when Dick was perfectly capable of handling himself.  
Ok, that was it, whatever Casso was willing to counter offer that was it. Dick would probably have to kick the guy’s ass after their date, but at least the children’s hospital made out exceptionally well in this ordeal.  
However…no counter offer was made.

“One million dollars! Going once, going twice…and sold, to the young man over there!” The announcer called, gesturing towards Jason. “Congratulations on your winning! Come on up and collect your prize.” They said with a wink.

God this was not happening. Reluctantly, Jason made his way towards the stage, and his legs were most definitely _not_ shaking.

He made it to the steps and was suddenly looking up into Dick’s face. God and he was _beaming._ He held his hand out and Jason took it as Dick descended from the stage.  
They headed back to Jason’s table and Dick was still smiling, the asshole.

“Geez Little Wing, if you wanted to take me out all you had to do was ask! No need to spend such a ridiculous amount of money!” Dick teased him quietly as the next auction began.

“Shut up.” Jason growled, turning his head away. Bad idea, because when he turned, he caught Bruce’s eye. Bruce gave him a nod, as if to say _‘Thank you’_ and Jason found himself giving a slight nod in return.

He was reminded that he hadn’t yet let go of Dick’s hand when it was suddenly given a squeeze. Jason looked back at Dick, whose smile had softened.

“Seriously though, thank you Jason. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I really shouldn’t have…I’m honestly not sure I can afford you, Grayson.”

Dick chuckled at that, giving Jason’s hand another little squeeze. “Don’t worry, I think I might know someone who might be willing to help pitch in.”

“Fuck no, I am _not_ taking Bruce’s money.” Jason grumbled, yanking his hand out of Dick’s grip. Dick raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment further.

They were silent for a while, the sounds of bidders filling the air. Jason, who had neglected his original purpose, trailed his eyes back over to Casso. He was met with a very heated glare.

“Someone’s pissed.” Jason muttered, and Dick followed his line of sight. He shuddered, quickly looking away.

“Seriously Jay, thank you for getting me out of that one. I could have handled him, but…” A look of complete and utter discomfort crossed over Dick’s face, and Jason felt sick just thinking of what that creep would have tried to do to him.

“So you’ve heard the rumors too, huh?”

Dick frowned. “Unfortunately.”

A few more auctions took place before it ended.                               

Before Jason had a chance to book it, Bruce made his way over to the table. He stuck his hand out to Jason, and feeling too many sets of eyes on him, Jason had no choice but to take it in a shake.

Bruce leaned in slightly. “I’ll have money transferred into your account by tomorrow morning.” He said in a low voice.

“I don’t want your money.”

“Jason, please.”

“Bruce-“

“At least let me pay half.”

“…Fine.” He relented, and Bruce’s mouth quirked up into a slight smile.

“Thank you, Jason.” He said, then dropped his hand.

Bruce turned to Dick and clapped his hand on his shoulder, probably for show, as Jason could still feel the eyes of Gotham socialites on them.

Bruce started to walk away, but stopped, turning back slightly in their direction. “Oh, and by the way, enjoy your date, boys.” He said over his shoulder, an undeniable smirk on his face. Jason’s face was burning. Dick laughed.

“Well, that’s enough for one night.” Jason announced after a moment, ready to leave himself, but a hand wrapping around his wrist halted his movements.

“Wait! When are we going out?” Dick asked, beaming once more.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Dick, we don’t really need to-“

“Nonsense! You just paid a ridiculous amount of money on me tonight, no need for it to go to waste.

“Oh, so the kiddies are a waste Dickiebird?” Jason asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

Dick rolled his eyes. “I’m sure the children will greatly appreciate your generous donation Mr. Todd, but you know what I meant.”

Jason smirked. “Fine. How about tomorrow night?”

Another smile bloomed across Dick’s face. “Hmm, I think that can be arranged. What time will you be picking me up?”

“Does seven work for you?” Jason asked, trying to keep his smirk from turning into a grin.

“Seven sounds good to me.”

“Then it’s a date”

“It’s a date.” Dick agreed.

And then, because he just doesn’t seem to be in control of himself tonight, Jason gripped the lapels of Dick’s jacket and pulled him up into a kiss.  
Despite his playful manner, Jason was completely expecting Dick to push him away. So when Dick began to kiss him back quite eagerly, Jason was pleasantly surprised.

They finally broke apart, chests heaving lightly. “See you tomorrow night.” Jason breathed out, resting his forehead against Dick’s.

“Mmm, seven o’clock.” Dick hummed in response, a lazy smile playing at his lips.

Reluctantly, Jason pulled away, his hands dropping from Dick’s jacket. It took a lot of willpower, but he managed to finally walk away, his thoughts wandering to the taste of Dick’s lips on his own, hoping to get another taste the following night.


End file.
